1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the apparatus and method for emboss bonding multi-ply tissue products and to the resultant product.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known to emboss bond multiple plies of lightweight cellulosic material to form tissue products such as napkins. The use of emboss bonding of the periphery of such products not only secures the multiple plies together but also provides a decorative pattern frequently referred to as "coin edge." Examples of apparatus and methods for emboss bonding multi-ply paper products are disclosed in Nystrand, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,872 and 3,834,286; Asmuth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,797; Palmer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,983; Walton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,267; and Jopson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,924.
The subject invention improves upon known emboss bonding apparatus and methods by providing emboss bond having traditional coin edge emboss appearance with improved bonding strength.
Additional advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.